International Union of Socialist Youth
Die International Union of Socialist Youth (IUSY, dt. Sozialistische Jugend-Internationale) ist der Zusammenschluss von sozialistischen und sozialdemokratischen Jugendorganisationen aus mehr als 100 Staaten der Welt. Die IUSY gehört der Sozialistischen Internationale an. Mitgliedsorganisationen im deutschsprachigen Raum sind die Jusos in der SPD, die Sozialistische Jugend Deutschlands – Die Falken, die Sozialistische Jugend Österreichs (SJÖ), der Verband Sozialistischer StudentInnen Österreichs (VSStÖ) und die JungsozialistInnen Schweiz. IUSY-Präsidentin ist Jacinda Ardern aus Neuseeland, Generalsekretärin ist Johan Hassel von der Sveriges Socialdemokratiska Ungdomsförbund, Cordula Drautz von den deutschen Jusos fungiert seit 2008 als Vize-Präsidentin. Der Sitz und das Sekretariat der IUSY befinden sich seit 1954 in Wien. Geschichte Am 24. August 1907 fand in Stuttgart im Rahmen des Internationalen Sozialistenkongresses die Gründung der Internationale Verbindung Sozialistischer Jugendorganisationen statt. Eingeladen hatte der süddeutsche Verband junger Arbeiterinnen und Arbeiter Deutschlands. 20 Delegierte aus 10 europäischen Staaten sowie ein Australier nahmen an dem Kongress teil. Zum ersten Vorsitzenden wurde Karl Liebknecht gewählt, Hendrik de Man (Belgien) wurde erster Sekretär. Sitz des recht losen Zusammenschlusses wurde Wien. Die Spaltung der Arbeiterbewegung im Zuge des Ersten Weltkrieges machte auch vor den Jugendorganisationen nicht halt. 1919 wurde die International of the Communist Youth in Berlin gegründet, 1921 die International Working Group of Socialist Youth Organisation in Wien und ebenfalls 1921 die sozialdemokratische International of the Working Youth in Amsterdam. Die beiden letzteren vereinigten sich 1923 in Hamburg zur International of the Socialist Youth mit Sitz in Berlin. Piet Voogt (Niederlande) und Leopold Thaller (Österreich) wurden zu Vorsitzenden, Erich Ollenhauer zum Sekretär der Organisation gewählt – eine Funktion, die er bis zum Zweiten Weltkrieg behielt. Nach dem Ende des Krieges trafen sich am 30. September 1946 in Paris die Delegierten von 22 Jugendorganisationen, um die International Union of Socialist Youth (IUSY) zu gründen. Bob Molenaar (Niederlande) wurde zum Vorsitzenden und Per Haekkerup (Dänemark) zum Generalsekretär gewählt. Zunächst war Kopenhagen Sitz der IUSY-Sekretariats, dieses wurde später nach Wien verlegt. Durch das Eintreten gegen den Kolonialismus und die Zusammenarbeit mit Befreiungsbewegungen aus Asien, Afrika und Lateinamerika schaffte es IUSY, sich von einer anfangs nahezu ausschließlich europäischen Organisation zu einer echten Weltorganisation zu entwickeln. 1954 wurde mit dem Inder Nath Pai erstmals ein Nicht-Europäer zum IUSY-Vorsitzenden gewählt. Mitgliedsorganisation Afrika * Algerien – Jeunesse du Front des Forces Socialistes * Angola – Juventude do Partido MPLA * Botswana – Botswana National Front Youth League * Elfenbeinküste – Jeunesse du Front Populaire Ivoirien * Gabun – Union des Jeunesses Joseph Rendjambe * Gambia – Youth of the United Democratic Party * Kamerun – Social Democratic Front – Youth * Kapverden – Juventude do Partido Africano da Independencia de Cabo Verde * Mali – Jeunesse ADEMA/P.A.S.J. * Marokko – Schabibet Ittihadia * Mosambik – FRELIMO-Youth * Niger – Organisation de Jeunesse du Taraya * Senegal – Mouvement National des Jeunesses Socialistes * Südafrika – African National Congress Youth League * Swasiland – Swaziland Youth Congress * Westsahara – UJSARIO Amerika * Argentinien – Franja Morada, Juventud Partido Socialista, Juventud Radical * Barbados – League of Young Socialists of the Barbados Labour Party * Bolivien – Juventud del Movimiento de la Izquierda Revolucionaria, Juventud Movimiento Bolivia Libre * Brasilien – Juventude Socialista PDT * Kanada – New Democratic Youth of Canada * Chile – Juventud del Partido por la Democracia, Juventud Radical Socialdemócrata de Chile, Juventud Socialista de Chile * Costa Rica – Juventud Liberacionista * Curaçao – 'Movementu Antiyas Nobo * Dominikanische Republik – Juventud Revolucionaria Dominicana * Ecuador – Juventud de Izquierda Democrática * Honduras – Juventud Pinuista * Jamaika – People’s National Party Youth Organisation * Kolumbien - Organización Nacional de Juventudes Liberales * Mexiko – Juventud Demócrata PRD * Nicaragua – Juventud Sandinista 19 de Julio * Panama – Frente de la Juventud del PRD * Paraguay – Juventud Revolucionaria Febrerista * Peru – Juventud Aprista Peruana * Puerto Rico – Juventud del PIP * Uruguay – Juventud Nuevo Espacio, Juventud Socialista del Uruguay * USA – Young Democratic Socialists * Venezuela – Juventud de Acción Democrática Asien * Bhutan – Youth Organisation of Bhutan * Indien – Rashtra Seva Dal, Yuva Janata Dal (Secular) * Israel – Mischmeret Tse’irah schel Mifleget haAwoda, Tse’irei Meretz-Jahad * Japan – Shakai Minshutō – Youth Bureau, Young Japanese Socialists * Libanon – Progressive Youth Organisation * Malaysien – Democratic Action Party Socialist Youth * Mongolei – Mongolian Democratic Socialist Youth Union * Nepal – Nepal Students Union, Nepal Tarun Dal * Palästina – Schabibet Fatah * Philippinen – Akbayan Youth Europa * Albanien – Forumi i Rinisë Eurosocialiste të Shqipërisë, Rinisë Socialdemokrate * Armenien – Armenian Youth Federation * Aserbaidschan – Social Democratic Youth Organisation of Azerbaijan * Belgien – Animo, Mouvement des Jeunes Socialistes * Bosnien-Herzegowina – Forum Mladih SDP BiH * Bulgarien – Balgarska Socialističeska Mladezhka, Evropejska Ljava Mladezhka Alternativa * Dänemark – Danmarks Socialdemokratiske Ungdom * Deutschland – Jusos in der SPD, Sozialistische Jugend Deutschlands – Die Falken * Estland – Noored Sotsiaaldemokraadid * Färöer – Sosialistiskt Ungmannafelag * Finnland – Sosialdemokraattiset Nuoret, Sosialdemokraattiset Opiskelijat * Frankreich – Mouvement des Jeunes Socialistes * Griechenland – Neolaia PASOK * Grönland – Siumut Youth * Großbritannien – Young Labour, Labour Students * Island – Samband ungra jafnaðarmanna * Irland – Labour Youth * Italien – Sinistra Giovanile, Federazione dei Giovani Socialisti * Kroatien – Forum mladih SDP * Lettland – Jaunatnes Sociāldemokrātiskā Savienība * Litauen – Lietuvos socialdemokratinio jaunimo sąjunga * Luxemburg – Jeunesses Socialistes Luxembourgeoises * Mazedonien – Socijaldemokratskata mladina na Makedonija * Malta – Labour Youth Forum / Forum Zghazagh Laburisti * Niederlande – Jonge Socialisten in de PvdA * Norwegen – Arbeidernes ungdomsfylking * Österreich – Sozialistische Jugend Österreichs, Verband Sozialistischer StudentInnen Österreichs * Polen – Federacja Młodych Socjaldemokratów, Federacja Młodych Unii Pracy * Portugal – Juventude Socialista * Rumänien – Tineretul Social Democrat, Organizatia de Tineret a Partidului Democrat * San Marino – Area Giovani Socialisti Sammarinesi * Schweden – Sveriges Socialdemokratiska Ungdomsförbund, Socialdemokratiska Studentförbundet * Schweiz – JungsozialistInnen Schweiz/Jeunesse Socialiste Suisse * Serbien – Socijaldemokratska omladina * Slowakei – Mladí sociálni demokrati * Slowenien – Mladi forum Socialnih Demokratov * Spanien – Juventudes Socialistas de España * Tschechien – Mladí Sociální Demokraté * Ungarn – Fiatal Baloldal, Szociáldemokrata Ifjúsági Mozgalom * Weißrussland – Maladaja Hramada * Zypern – Neolea Sosialdimokraton Ozeanien * Australien – Australian Young Labor * Fidschi – Fiji Labour Party – Youth * Neuseeland – New Zealand Young Labour Außerdem hat Iusy 28 „beobachtende Mitglieder“. IUSY-Vorsitzende * 1946 Bob Molenaar (Niederlande) * 1948 Peter Strasser (Österreich) * 1954 Nath Pai (Indien) * 1960 Kyi Nyunt (Burma) * 1966 Wilbert Perera (Ceylon) * 1969 Luis A. Carello (Argentinien) * 1971 Raphael Albuquerque (Dominikanische Republik) * 1973 Luis Ayala (Chile) * 1975 Jerry Svensson (Schweden) * 1977 Alejandro Montesino (Chile) * 1979 Hilary Barnard (Großbritannien) * 1981 Milton Colindres (El Salvador) * 1983 Kirsten Jensen (Dänemark) * 1985 Joan Calabuig (Spanien) * 1989 Sven Eric Söder (Schweden) * 1991 Roger Hällhag (Schweden) * 1995 Nicola Zingaretti (Italien) * 1997 Umberto Gentiloni (Italien) * 1999 Alvaro Elizalde (Chile) * 2004 Fikile Mbalula (Südafrika) * 2008 Jacinda Ardern (Neuseeland) IUSY-Kongresse * 1946 Paris * 1948 Löwen (u. a. Aufnahme der deutschen Organisationen Jusos, SJD – Die Falken und SDS) * 1951 Hamburg * 1954 Kopenhagen * 1957 Rom * 1960 Wien * 1963 Oslo * 1966 Wien * 1969 Rom * 1973 Malta * 1975 Brüssel * 1977 Stuttgart * 1979 Frankfurt am Main * 1981 Wien * 1983 Jørlunde (Dänemark) * 1985 Sevilla * 1987 Brüssel * 1989 Bommersvik (Schweden) * 1991 Seč (Tschechoslowakei) * 1993 Montevideo * 1995 Modena * 1997 Lillehammer * 1999 Hamburg * 2001 Johannesburg * 2004 Budapest * 2006 Esbjerg * 2008 Santo Domingo Internationale Jugendtreffen Die großen internationalen Jugendtreffen, bei denen sich bis zu 50.000 Jugendliche (1929 in Wien) getroffen hatten, standen schon bei den Vorgängerorganistionen der IUSY im Mittelpunkt der Aktivitäten. 1952 wurde mit dem IUSY-Camp in Wien diese Tradition wieder aufgenommen, die – mit einer Unterbrechung in den siebziger Jahren – als Internationales Sozialistisches Jugendtreffen oder IUSY World Festival bis heute fortgeführt wird und jeweils mehrere tausend junge Menschen erreicht. * 1952 IUSY Camp Wien * 1954 IUSY Camp Lüttich * 1956 IUSY Camp Tampere * 1959 IUSY Camp Berlin * 1962 IUSY Camp Kopenhagen * 1965 IUSY Camp Carmel (Israel) * 1968 IUSY Camp Vierhouten (Niederlande) * 1974 IUSY Camp Attersee (Österreich) * 1977 Internationales Sozialistisches Jugendtreffen Stuttgart * 1981 Internationales Sozialistisches Jugendtreffen Wien * 1985 IUSY Festival Luxemburg * 1987 IUSY Festival Valencia * 1993 IUSY Festival Porto * 1996 IUSY Festival Bonn * 2000 IUSY Festival Malmö * 2003 IUSY Festival Kamena Vourla (Griechenland) * 2006 IUSY Festival Alicante * 2007 IUSY100 Berlin * 2009 IUSY Festival Ungarn Weblinks * http://iusy.org/ Website der IUSY] * Website zur 100-Jahr-Feier der IUSY in Berlin * Quellen zur Entwicklung der sozialistischen Internationale (1907 - 1919), darin Internationale Verbindung Sozialistischer Jugendorganisationen 1907 - 1919 Kategorie:Politischer Jugendverband Kategorie:Internationale Organisation Kategorie:Wien Kategorie:Gegründet 1946